LumériCo
LumériCo '''es una empresa de energía que construye centrales eléctricas en México. El mapa Dorado está dentro de una de estas centrales. Página web Durante el evento Sombra ARG, había una web oficial de LumériCo que contenía información sobre la empresa. Aquí el texto: Acerca de nosotros '''LumériCo LumériCo fue fundado con una misión: darle a México una red moderna de infraestructuras a través de las energías limpias y el acceso a Internet para el país entero a un precio asequible. Proveemos de nuestros servicios a todas las comunidades de México y estamos comprometidos a garantizar la seguridad en la conexión de todos. Trabajamos cada día para activar nuevas partes del país a nuestra red. Cuando esté completado, se espera que LumériCo opere la red de energía e Internet más grande del mundo. Guillermo Portero Guillermo Portero, el héroe que dirigió la compañía durante la Crisis Ómnica fue elegido presidente de México poco después del final de esta, y prometió reparar todas las infraestructuras que fueron dañadas. Al terminar su gobierno, Portero fundó LumériCo para continuar con el trabajo que había empezado en el liderazgo del país. Bajo su mandato, LumériCo ha continuado su progreso hacia la meta de crear un México más próspero y moderno. Noticias The King is Dead 1 Noviembre El enfermo Guillermo Portero ha cedido a la voluntad popular y seguramente será llevado ante la justicia muy pronto, para terminar pudriéndose en una celda como muchos otros ciudadanos mexicanos que ha encerrado. Pero esta es solo la cabeza visible de la bestia que nos amenaza. Nuestra revolución debe mantener un ritmo constante. La gente será escuchada.. Consulting Service Outage 27 Octubre Hemos recibido varios informes de breves interrupciones en el servicio. Nuestros técnicos están investigando estos incidentes. Long Live The King! 25 Octubre El Rey Guillermo Portero de LumériCo les invita cordialmente a ustedes, sus súbditos leales, a asistir a su coronación y celebrar su ilimitada codicia y traición al pueblo de México. Hemos coordinado la publicación de información que muestra que Portero es una serpiente, que durante mucho tiempo ha saqueado las riquezas de nuestro país por su propio bien. Él ha corrompido a nuestro gobierno e hizo a nuestros hermanos y hermanas mendigos, y no se detendrá hasta que tenga todo el país bajo su dominio. Pero nosotros, Los Muertos, no apoyaremos la conclusión de su reinado de corrupción. ¡Mostraremos nuestros nuevos conquistadores que tomarán el futuro de nuestro país! El primero de noviembre, separaremos a Viper King y celebraremos la recuperación de nuestro nuevo hogar. Service Interruption 17 Octubre Hemos recibido informes de clientes omnicos que sufren interrupciones de servicio pequeñas, incluida la posible transmisión de un sonido extraño. No tenemos información que reportar en este momento, pero estamos investigando la causa del problema. Dorado Plant Begins Service on November 1 14 Octubre With the completion of inspections and final safety approvals, it has been determined that November 1 as the date of the opening of the LumériCo nuclear plant. All residents of Dorado and surrounding areas (see maps service for more information) will be automatically transferred to the new system with rates as previously announced. To commemorate this occasion, LumériCo will be hosting an event on the same day with the presence of President Guillermo Portero. More details will be disclosed in the near future. Empleados *Guillermo Portero - CEO *Rodrigo Mendoza - Asistente Ejecutivo *María Jiménez - Jeva de Seguridad *Ángel Burciaga - Especialista en Seguridad Física *Gabriela Moyano - Jefa de Tecnología *José Leones - Jefe de Ingeniería de Redes *Yolanda Mejía - Manager de Repartos *Gonzalo Flores *Pedro Muñoz *Valeria Valderrama *Juan Esparza *Teresa Obregón Curiosidades * En el arte conceptual se puede observar que LumériCo iba a ser llamado "Mexion" o "Nexico" Categoría:Organizaciones